Everlasting
by November Reign
Summary: When she was a kid, Kenshin promised Misao to marry her when she grows up only to have her to stop crying. Now 10 years after, Kenshin is torn between fulfilling the promise and going after his chance for true love. K
1. Yakusoku

**EVERLASTING**

By : HCK Holy Reimaund

Author's note : Story is inspired by the melancholic theme of BoA's song of the same title. Rurouni is also owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, and Sony Productions. But the story plot is all mine. **THIS IS KAORU&KENSHIN FIC**

**Chapter 1 : Yakusoku**

_Ten years ago..._

_Fifteen-year-old Himura Kenshin cringed as a piercing scream followed by a series of cries by a young girl reached his ears. She's not too far away from him and she's also not alone. With the sounds of cried also comes a laughter of a naughty boy. With this, Kenshin sighed_

'_And I thought I could finish reading this book today…'_

_He slowly got up and made his way from the lovely and cozy gazebo to the fountain nearby where two children at age of 8 where. The boy he recognize as his silly little brother and the girl…_

"_See, it's just a puny little frog and you're really afraid. I bet no one will like you and you'll be all alone with no friends! HA HA HA! You're such a girl!" The boy said as he inched closer to the young crying girl with his arms stretched forward and a frog held in his hands._

"_Iie! Put it away! I hate you! And I AM a GIRL! Iie!" The young girl cried as the boy in front of her wiggled the frog closer to her face. Fat tears already flow non-stop as she tried to get as far away from the frog._

"_Aoshi! Stop making Misao-chan cry. And I also suggest you should go inside the house and clean yourself or you'll never get a cake on your snack time!" Kenshin taunted his 11-year-old brother. Lately it's been his duty to discipline his brother seeing how Aoshi admires his brother so much._

_The younger boy squealed at the thought of eating his favorite chocolate cake and eagerly did as he said. He releases the frog on the edge of the fountain near the girl and hurried inside the house. The girl reacted right away by jumping out of the fountain's edge. _

_Kenshin look at the girl. She still doesn't stop crying. Kenshin sighed and sat near the girl on the grass, handling her his perfectly crisp and white handkerchief. The girl gladly took his handkerchief , dab her eyes and blow her nose. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh._

"_Hey, Misao-chan, gomen ne. Aoshi usually is a nice boy. I hope you can forgive him"_

"_Iie!! He's cruel and treats me badly! He even threatens me of being alone. I don't ever want to be alone. And I am a GIRL too. He thinks I'm a weak boy!!"_

_Kenshin chuckles… Kids today tend to be really funny_

"_I say not. And you are a girl for me Misao-chan. I do think you'll grow up to be a beautiful girl and everyone will like you."_

"_Really Ken-nii? So you will really like me?"_

"_I do like you now"_

"_Yatta! Then you'll marry me when I grow up?"_

_Kenshin blushed. A girl who made a first proposition to him is seven years younger to him and he's blushing like a girl._

"_I…err..."_

_Tears threatened to fall. The smile is quickly turning into a frown_

"_Hai, Mi-chan, I'll marry you. So you better stop crying and be a genki girl you always are, 'kay?"_

"_Hai!" Misao happily pounce on Kenshin. Hugging him for dear life. When Kenshin look up, a girl with piercing blue eye stood just about 6 feet away from them. She wore an expressionless face. Face that always see so mysterious to him. The face of 11-year-old Kamiya Kaoru, sister of Kamiya Misao._

_He watch as she walk away. Leaving him to hold her sister in his arms.._

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

_Ten years after…_

25-year-old Kenshin Himura stood in the middle of Narita International Airport. He sighed, yawned and stretch his back. That is one tiring plane ride he ever had in his whole life. Nevertheless he's just too happy to even care. He's finally back and back for good.

"Okaeri…"

He walks away with his carriage to the exit. College and Masters Degree is finally over. Now is the start of his life. Maybe then he could finally see the girl he's been dreaming of for the last seven years. The girl with piercing blue eyes and long raven hair…

He smiled as soon as he sees who is there to welcome him home. He had grown to be quite a man. Now 21 and was accepted in a prestigious college in Tokyo. If he was to say so, he'll say that his one and only brother grew up to be much more handsome than him. His brother's smile broadened as he spotted him coming. He stood up from the seat he was in to gave his brother a hug.

"It's been so long Onii-sama" Aoshi muttered as he releases his from his hug. Aoshi really admired his brother to the point of doing everything his brother does. He does believe his brother is the greatest man he ever knows.

"Yeah, I see you've been so well" Kenshin said as he led his brother out of the airport into the waiting limousine that will take them to Himura Manor.

'I'll finally get to see her again…'

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Kaoru Kamiya watch as her sister happily went through her closet, finding what seems to be her most beautiful dress. She looks at the bed which was already buried with lots and lots of clothes. She once again looks at her sister digging through her clothes.

Kaoru smiled. As sister they are really very close. Although many commented on how contrasting their personality is. Misao is always the "Genki Girl" always happily bouncing and pouncing on everyone she knows. For her, everyday is bright and sunny. Very spirited and happy-go-lucky girl. Kaoru, however, is a reserved and quiet girl who is always alone playing her violin. Unlike Misao, she seldom leaves the house and enjoys classical music. Sometimes she seems lifeless and always wears an expressionless face. Though her eye is always blue and fierce, indicating that she too carries the same strong spirit Misao does. Although she often hides it.

"Today is the day he'll be back in Japan!! I have to be in my most beautiful attire! Oh, where's that blue dress when you need it?! Argh!!" Misao cries as she continued digging through her closet, unaware of her older sister's presence

'He'll be here tonight after so long…' Kaoru thought as she began to space out. Her mind is full of visions of seven years ago when the red-haired god came to her and announces that he'll be leaving. Although she didn't understand the need of him going to her personally.

'I wonder if I too should prepare for the party tonight…'

Sorry, too short. Just want to say that this is my first fanfic update in about a year and few months. Been busy with graduating from college and shifting to corporate world. Anyway. This fic is Kaoru&Kenshin fic. I hope every will like it though…

Signing off…

HCK Holy Reimaund


	2. Piano

**EVERLASTING**

By : HCK Holy Reimaund

Author's note : Story is inspired by the melancholic theme of BoA's song of the same title. Rurouni Kenshin is also owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, and Sony Productions. But the story plot is all mine.

Also… the song "Dareka no negai ga kanau koro" was the theme song for the movie CASSHERN. It was written, composed and sung by UTADA HIKARU. It's not mine but I thought the song was perfect for one scene in this chapter.

**Chapter 2 : Piano**

Kenshin paced around his room, impatiently. His brother informed him that their parents had arranged a welcome back party for him tonight. He was also informed that it will be a big formal celebration. Family, Friends and Business associates will all be there to celebrate his coming back home and incoming entry to the Family's business. And of all things, he was the last to know about this. Now he only have 2 hours to prepare, where on earth will he get a good suit and tie for this? Well, he is a man and there's no doubt about it but it wouldn't hurt for a man to be vain right?

And so now he found himself pacing his room, his room that didn't change for the last 10 years he was away. Aoshi, his baka but dependable of a younger brother, told him he has solution to his problem. He said he will have him a suit and tie ready in no time and that he should wait in his room. That was and hour and a half ago. He's getting impatient because he did say 'in no time'.

Finally, anxiety kicked in his nerves and he went outside. Even though he was told not to come out, no one can stop the enigmatic Himura Kenshin on doing what he wants to do. So here he is in the hall way, trying to find his brother. But as he neared their library, and enchanted voice and sound of the piano playing stop him in his track. The soft and soulful voice of the singer combined with the piano's music had him marveled. As far as he knows, no one from their servants can play piano and could sing that well, neither does his brother introduced him a new servant on the mansion.

He found himself wanting to know who is the mysterious singer so he walk towards where the music is coming from. As he neared the room, he felt his heart increase it's beat by the second. He doesn't know why but he feels that he knows the singer all his life.

The first thing he saw as he walks into the room is nothing but light. It almost blinded him. He took a not to tell the servants to make sure this room had at least a few curtains to lessen the brightness. When his eyes adjust to the light, he saw what he think is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Misao happily bounces on the hallway. Her happiness is radiating all over her, making her prettier and glowing as she greets the servants in the hallway. She's excited on tonight's event and could not contain it.

He was here, finally home. She had waited 10 years for him. Patiently and painstakingly, she waited for every news that she will hear of him. She writes boxes upon boxes of letters in the past decade. Yet she didn't have the courage to send it to him. She just contains herself for the few conversations she had with him over the phone, which would be very rare and often happens only during her birthday.

But now, she need not wait any longer. He's finally here and she's also now grown up. She could finally face him as a woman. She could finally tell him how she loves him so much. She was sure that he must've liked her as well. He did show his care for her and never forgot her birthdays. If he's not in-love with her yet, then she's gonna make him, any way he already like her. Giddily, she giggles at the thought.

She continued hopping happily towards the living room. She's gonna need the help of someone so she need to call her. Kamatari is the queen of make ups anyway. She'll be in good hands if she trusts her face to him. Kamatari will help her capture his heart.

Few paces away from the room she found the room spinning around. She smiles half hearted as she thinks she might be in some dream. She wobbled slightly and touches her head. That's when she realize how dizzy she feels

"Too much excitement… I need to calm down" She tells comforts her head as she touches her forehead and went to the side to find support on the walls. She felt a warm and thick liquid flowing above and across her lips. Nervously, her hand reach up and touch the liquid.

The excitement was replaced with nervousness and panicked she looked at the red stain in her hands. Blood flows from her nose and as she about to scream, everything faded into black.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Aoshi is proud of himself. The suit he found for his brother is the most expensive and the most perfect he could find. Well, it was found by one of his staff but regardless he's still proud of it anyway. He loved his brother and looks up to him as his hero. He's brother is perfect and so he deserves nothing but the perfect and best things they could buy, they have to money to afford it anyway.

He told his brother to wait in his room cause he'll be getting his suit in no time. And boy, was it fast. His brother is already anxious that he did not prepare anything for the party, how surprise would he be if he found the perfect suit ready in just 15 minutes? As he carry the box, he whistles a soft tune. Anticipating the surprise in his brother's face.

He turned in the left of the hallway that will lead his upstairs. But as soon as he turned, he stopped in his tracks. In the middle of the hallway is what looked like a sleeping girl. He walks casually, thinking how weird would it be for girl to sleep in the middle of a hallway. As he neared the girl the more familiar she becomes to him

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself, wake up!"

He quickly went down and tried to wake up the girl the moment he approached her. Misao, the girl her tormented since he was a kid, lies deathly pale and nose bleeding. Her skin looks deathly white as if life had been taken away. Panicked, he quickly grabs and carry her to safety. The coldness of her skin makes his own blood run cold from fear.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Kaoru, sat and stared at the piano. Three years ago, she learned to love the piano as much as she loved playing the violin. But since their parents couldn't afford to buy her a piano, she just borrows the piano of the Himura's. They would even call her out sometimes so she could play for them.

She opened the cover and lay her hands on the ivory keys. She started humming as she touched the piano's keys. She proceeded to play the most beautiful song she had ever heard. The one she learned playing without even getting a copy of piano chords. The song very first song she ever learned playing. As she plays the song, she couldn't help but sung it as well…

"…Chiisana koto de daiji na

mono wo ushinatta  
Tsumetai yubiwa ga

watashi ni hikatte  
Miseta  
Ima sae areba ii to ittakedo

sou ja nakatta  
Anata e tsudzuku doa ga  
Otomonaku kieta

Anata no shiawase negau hodo  
Wagamama ga fueteku yo  
Soredemo anata wo hikitometai

itsudatte sou  
Dareka no negai ga kanau koro  
Ano ko ga naiteru yo  
Sono mama tobira no

oto wa naranai

Minna ni hitsuyou to  
Sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta

hitori ni  
Naritakute sukoshi gaman

shisugitana

Jibun no shiawase negau koto  
Wagamama de wa nai desho  
Sorenara anata wo dakiyosetai  
Dekiru dake gyutto  
Watashi no namida ga kawaku koro  
Ano ko ga naiteru yo  
Kono mama bokura no

jimen wa kawakanai

Anata no shiawase negau hodo  
Wagamama ga fueteku yo  
Anata wa watashi wo hikitomenai  
Itsudatte sou  
Dareka no negai ga kanau koro  
Ano ko ga naiteru yo  
Minna no negai wa douji ni wa

kanawanai

Chiisa na chikyuu ga mawaru hodo  
Yasashisa minitsuku yo  
Mou ichido anata wo dakishimetai  
Dekiru dake sotto…"

She was surprised as she looked backed at the person who had been silently watching her sing and play the piano. The moment their eye's met, she had known right away who he is. The very same person who gave her her first kiss.

_Ten years ago..._

_She on the outside, looking in. Parties was never really her forte. She doesn't like it a bit. But her parents and sister insisted on her coming. She should have expected to worse. So what if it's his going away party and that she will never see him again? It's not like they're close anyway. Well maybe her sister is, ever since Misao met him she had been too clingy to him. Misao had admitted to her that she indeed like him very very much. She liked him more than a sister would a brother. And she also often wonders if the guy has a thing for her sister. If he somehow reciprocates her sister's young love for him_

_But as she thought about this she feels uncomfortable knowing if he indeed also liked his sister. He's seven years older than her. But that's not what she really uncomfortable about and she dare not want to know why she's so uncomfortable of the idea._

_She turned from the party inside and looked upon the stars. The balcony is perfect for stargazing and this night have a very clear sky, letting her see the countless beautiful stars there is. She sighed as she took in the fresh air. She could enjoy the silence outside than go inside to party._

_"So you like here better than inside eh. I kinda know how you feel…"_

_She turned to see who said those words. There stood the man her mind was just thinking minutes ago. He let his hair down, cascading long locks of red on his back. He opened his polo a little, letting her glimpse a little of his chest. He stood not too tall but tall enough than her height, and she felt like he could tower over her. He's piercing eyes looked at her all over, making her shiver. At fifteen years old, this boy—no—man is very enigmatic. She's not really sure if she wants to be alone with him here outside the balcony. _

_He took off his coat and gently placed in on her shoulders. Amazingly, she feels comforted. His coat smells nice and definitely soothes him. She looks on him as he settled beside her. He also looked up at the sky. She thinks he's very handsome that way._

_"I never really liked parties as well. I feel of it more like a responsibility than an enjoyment. I love the calm quietness and solitude than be in a party" He looks at her and smiled. She felt like that smile alone made her heart skip a beat. How could such a man be so wonderful and enigmatic at the same time._

_"…that's why I think I like you." _

_She looked at him. Eyes as wide as it could. She doesn't believe and almost asked him to repeat himself. She couldn't possibly heard what she heard right?_

_"You always look so quiet, calm and alone. Sometimes you're like a mystery to me. And I really like it. I wanted to know more of you every time I see you walking away from people. I want to know the 'you' that not anyone knows. But every time I get close, you always slip away and walked off some where. So I was wondering if you would again walk away from me again like you did most of the time. I hope you would not though, it's not very easy coming this close to you. And this might also be my last chance."_

_He turned his face and once again looked at the stars. Kaoru on the other hand continued staring at him intently. She was determined not to walk away this time. For the first time, she would want to give him a piece of her mind. She's not like a girl that he could sway with those 'enchanting' words of his. So if he thinks that by telling her that, she would give into him, then he's wrong_

_"Kaoru, I'm not really lying here..." How could he read her mind?_

_"When I say I like you, it means I do. I thought about it too many times before. Well actually, I'd though about you since the first time I saw you. You were only three years old yet you already are so full of mystery. You wouldn't even want to play with us. Kaoru, what I really want to say is that, you're only 11 but I think you're someone I wanted to be with. If you could give me a chance"_

_His eyes show how earnest he is. She couldn't help but melt on the look on his eyes. She felt like his baring his soul tonight in front of her. But what she couldn't understand is why. Why her?_

_"Ten years is a long time, you will grow up and I will too. You'll meet a lot of people and I too. Kaoru, would you think of me as a fool if I told you that at fifteen, I fell helplessly in-love with the 11-year-old daughter of our Butler and housekeeper?"_

_She took a step back. She was not sure how to feel. He invoked mixed emotions upon her. Like him, she too is wondering how at 11, she could feel like this with a man that is supposed to be her master. She lower her head. Not sure of what she'll respond to him. She couldn't understand but his confession somehow makes her feel happy. She doesn't want to. Not when her sister is feeling the way she feels about this man._

_Even with her head low, he could sense the confusion and hesitation on her. Although she always near yet so far to him, he felt like he could connect to her. She's lonely, as like him, probably more. He had always wanted to comfort her. Ever since Misao was born, their parent forgot that they have two daughters. Their focus is only on the younger, leaving the older lonely and alone and most of the time discarded. But even though, she still threats her younger sister and kindness and gentleness. Something he's not sure he could do if he was in her shoes. The very same quality that attracted him to her_

_For years he tried to understand her, follow her and talk to her. Yet, every time he goes near, she would walk away. And now he had this chance. He won't let it slip away. It's been about a year when he realized he's in-love with her. He struggled because he thinks she's way too young and he is too, but it's futile. She had him and his heart already. He took a step closer to her. He neared her and stopped when he's just an inch from her. He waited for her to look up but he doubted she even realize he had come this close._

_He put his hand on either side of her shoulder. Shocked, she looked up at him with wide eyes. He was hurt by what he saw. Confusion and hesitation is clear, she doesn't want to believe him. He sighed and smiled at her. After all, it would be hard for someone who had always been alone to trust anyone._

_As he smiled at her he couldn't help but really looked at her. His eyes swept all over her lovely face. The face the most often wears no expression is now inches away from his, with the look of vulnerability that ached him. He wanted to protect her._

_As his eyes caught upon her lips, he couldn't help but stare. Her lips looks very soft than most of the lips of the girls he had kissed before. Her lips look so sweet and he couldn't help but taste it._

_He intend it to be sweet and short but as he dipped and touch his lips on her, he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. The sharp intake of her breath made it easier for him to kiss her fully. He kissed her as comforting and gentle as he could. This is probably her first kiss and he will make sure it's a good memory. As he felt her relax, he slowly wraps his arms around her little body._

_She felt all tingly and warm. So this is how it feels like. A kiss, she often wondered. She puts her small hand on her chest and closed her eyes and let herself relax. She felt him wrap his arms around her and it comforted her more. She sighed and he deepened the kiss, yet he still remained gentle. Her hands now clutch at his polo shirt as she tried to respond to him._

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

_Ten years after…_

She still remembers it till this day. How he kissed her as gentle as he could and how he hugged her to him after he let go of her lips. During that time, she felt secured and warm in his arms. He whispered sweet nothing and promises to her ears. Promises that lead both of them to this day,

He slowly approached her. Ten year certainly do him good. If he looks handsome at fifteen, nothing could prepare her on how he looks today. This man could control a girl's heart with just a smile. With the look of his eyes, he could convey command on others. Enigmatic, she describe him as that before but now that word seems not enough to described Himura Kenshin

"It's been so long Kaoru…" He smiled and motioned for her to come to him. She need no more encouragement.

"Kenshin!" She cried on his shoulder as she come to hugged him. The man she was in-love with for the past decade. The man who had her heart at an early age of eleven. This is finally the fulfillment of his promise to her. Both of them had been away for so long that she couldn't help but cry with joy. They can finally be together.

"Tonight, at the party, I will tell them about us Kaoru. Just wait a little more, then we don't have to hide this and we can be together freely." He whispered as he pats her back. For Kaoru, it no longer matter. What matters is he's finally home.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Aoshi watch, worried as doctors attended to Misao. She still looks lifeless and its not really seating easily on his stomach. He was about to scream his frustration when the doctor turned to him. The doctor looks so serious, it made him nervous.

"She's okay, she just passed away from exhaustion. She look like she never had any sleep and she also didn't eat much. Once she wake up, give her a bottle of water and this medicine. She'll be able to go home tonight"

Aoshi sighed. That girl had him worried. He look at her as she lay sleeping in the clinic's bed. This girl had him always worried. Although he tormented her, he was always worried of her. He is because for the past ten years, he liked her more than a brother should a sister. And it bothered him so much since this girl is obviously in-love with his brother. How could he compete?

As he looks at her sleeping, he couldn't help but feel emotions. He's not used to it and was not sure if she like the feeling. Nevertheless, he'll make sure he's the only guy that will have the right to torment and protect her at the same time. Even if he will only be in the sidelines

It's kinda long, I think. Sorry for the late update. My Boss's at work is making me take 3 hours of over time and although I'm being paid, I feel like they're taking my time for myself and my interest away from me. My off days are spent recuperating from lack of sleep. Sorry if I haven't been writing. I'm gonna work on BSSM's 'Here Comes the rain' after I post this. I also feel like doing a Fushigi Yuugi HotohoriXHouki fic as well. I do have an Idea now but I'm not gonna work on the yet. Gotta finish HCTR first before work on that. Anyway, HCTR will be finished soon (I hope).

PS : Tell me if the plot for this story is overly dramatic. So I'll work on a lesser dramatic chapter next time.

Signing off…

HCK Holy Reimaund


	3. Omiai

**EVERLASTING**

By : HCK Holy Reimaund

Author's note : Story is inspired by the melancholic theme of BoA's song of the same title. Rurouni Kenshin is also owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, and Sony Productions. But the story plot is all mine.

And just in case you're wondering…

_Kenshin– 25 yrs old_

_Kaoru – 21 yrs old_

_Aoshi– 21 yrs old_

_Misao– 18 yrs old_

**Chapter 3 : O-miai**

Misao slowly opened her eyes and looked upon the room. Where is she anyway? She tried to remember what happened but her head feels so lightheaded. She closed her eyes again as she felt the world begin to spin in her eyes. She slowly touched her head and tried to sit up while her eyes are closed.

"Oi!! What do you think you're doing? Get some more rest, you baka!"

She slowly opened her eyes to look on the person who always calls her stupid. It's him, as she suspected. At times like this, his annoying-but-beautiful face is the last thing she wanted to see. She bowed her head and slightly massages her temples. What happened anyway? All she could remember was happily skipping in the hallway of the eastern wing of the Himura Manor when she suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to remember and as she did, her hands automatically flew to her nose where blood had flowed from earlier

Aoshi notice her gestures. He rolls his eyes out and breathed an exasperated sigh. Will this girl ever be careful? Seems like nowadays she always seem to be pale and sickly. She seems like not the energetic girl he grew up with, had been in-love with for the past few years. He replaces his worried expression into an annoyed one, concealing the emotions he had for her.

"Can you be a little more careful? You're getting on my nerves already! You seem to like to play a damsel-in-distress for the past few weeks and it's really annoying to those who are left to carry you to the nearest bed. Do you even have a slightest idea how heavy you are? I think my arms gave out trying to get you from east wing to infirmary. Do you know how long it is? I found myself stopping after every twenty feet just to adjust my arms!"

She doesn't really need this, not right now. Her head is still spinning and she just does not have the energy to continue their everyday routine. She sighed a resigned sigh as she shook her head, hiding her eyes to him. Her eyes bore annoyance, hurt and pain in them, something which confused her a lot. Why would she be hurt when she's already used to it. It has been their routine from the start of their lives. The only question she has is that why does he hate her so much, what did she do for him to act that way.

She looked up to him, never concealing the emotions she felt. Tears form in her eyes, not only because of pain but also because of anger. She really had enough of him and his witty remarks. Once and for all, she'll give him a piece of her mind. And maybe after this, he'll stop bugging her.

"Oh yeah? If it is so, why bother carrying me around when you could've called a servant of yours to carry me? Or better yet, you should've just left me there to sleep or something. I don't really need any help from you cause God knows you're the last person I would want to owe a favor from. If you really hate me, then leave me alone, cause I don't ever want to see or even feel your presence as you are with me. So if you're wondering, the feeling is mutual. Let's just do ourselves a favor and just ignore each other's existence! That would really do us both good."

With that said, Misao started to limp away. Aoshi tried to stop her but she avoided his touch. She refused to get anymore help from him and had successfully limped away from the room. She never saw the hurt expression the man she left behind wear. She never stayed long enough for her to hear his apology.

Aoshi sighed. When it comes to Misao he really is bullheaded some times. He couldn't help but tease her every time cause she really is cute when she's annoyed. He never expected for her to be this angry. The angry and hurt expression she had earlier is eating him alive. Maybe he really went too far this time.

Aoshi trudge back into his brother's room with a sullen look. He really never expected it from Misao. He thought she knew that he never really mean any word he says about her. He considers her his very close friend and that she will know that he's only joking around. Guess he was mistaken.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Kenshin walks slowly back towards his room. He relished the feel of having Kaoru in his arms again. It's been too long since he was able to do that. The last time he saw was five years ago when his mother pressured him to go back for Christmas. He only had about a couple of hours spent with her during the time. Like ten years ago, that Christmas was spent in the balcony where the two of them are hiding from the party inside the manor's ballroom

Tonight, in his welcome back party he will tell all of his and Kaoru's relationship. He had it all planned. He will make the announcement just right after the dinner. He'll then proceed to ask her parent for her hand in marriage. He's very confident that everything will go smoothly. They may be rich but his parents are not the discriminating. His parents are not the type to judge who will they date and marry. Of course the reason he decided to hide the relationship is not because of how their parent will react but because Kaoru is so young during that time. He also gives Kaoru the time to change her mind if she really does want or not doesn't want to be with him. But because she stayed with him for 10 longs years and endured a long distance relationship, he now know that his decision is right. Kaoru is definitely the woman he will belong to forever.

He entered his room to find his gloomy brother sitting on his couch, a suit beside him. He chuckled, it's probably Misao again. His brother, though Aoshi didn't admit anything, had always been all over Kaoru's younger sister. He notice it and he know he only hides it with teasing words. Maybe he could give him few tips, not that he has too many experience on it. Before Kaoru, he need not woo any girl at all because they throw themselves at him. And after he and Kaoru got together, he never let any woman get 'that' close to him. It's just that everyone knows his brother's style is very elementary.

Kenshin slowly walks and sits beside his brother, who continued to stare far into the wall. Kenshin jokingly tries to look at what his staring and looking at his brother's profile back and forth. He then pats his brother's shoulder a little harder than he intended. Aoshi then acknowledge his brother existence by wincing in pain.

"What's the problem?" Kenshin asked as he moved closer to his brother. Aoshi sighed for about a hundred times already. He shook his head and made a sound. Aoshi don't even know how to begin. How can he when he knows how Misao felt about his brother? It would have been easier if it is another man. Aoshi shrugged and put on a fake happy face as he looks at Kenshin.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Here's your suit, I especially picked it up for you." With that said, Aoshi left his brothers room. Waving and smiling goodbye at Kenshin as he left, Aoshi never know that his brother knows the underlying meaning in his gestures.

Kenshin thought for a while. Aoshi was never really that silent before when it comes to his problems. He was always the first person Aoshi confides too. Never did he hide anything from him. He shook his head and decided that Aoshi is already getting old to confide too him. He is confident that his brother is already mature to handle his own affair. And if anything goes wrong, he'll never forsake his brother.

Kenshin picked the suit and stood up. He went to his Mirror to look on the suit and throw it back down to one of his side couches. He frowned at his reflection. He didn't think he look bad and he even had the confident to face Kaoru looking like this. He chuckled and went straight to the bathroom. Half way there, he took a little box out of his pocket. He looked at it as if his very life depended on it. He carefully sets it down on a table and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Tonight is the night he'd been waiting to happen for the last ten years. He'll make sure everything will be perfect.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Kaoru is sitting in her bed with few dresses laid upon waiting for her to pick and try them out when Misao barges in. Kaoru stopped midway on reaching a particular dress in the other side of her bed and looked at her sister. She notices that Misao really looks upset and pale. This had her worried. Kaoru stood and walk up to her, quickly touching her sister's forehead.

"Misao are you alright" Kaoru said worried of how her sister looks like. Misao looked at her and her face show just how upset she is

Misao groaned and flop herself on the bed atop all the dresses Kaoru had scatter on it. Kaoru walked on one of the bed's post and lean on it. Crossing her arms, she proceeded to stare on her sister. She knows Misao would always crack on the look she's giving her. It always works all the time, though she already has an idea of what happened. She's just not sure why Misao would be that pale.

Her sister is giving her that look again. Misao can't help it, her sister would always crack her open with the authoritative look which only Kaoru could pull. Misao always wonder why Kaoru always have held an authority and discipline on her than their parents do. She always wonders why every time she fails a test, she's more afraid to show her test papers to her sister than her parents. She finds it very ironic

"It's Aoshi. I was walking on the third hallway in the east wing when I fell sick. When I woke up I was in the infirmary and Aoshi really had a mouthful. If he really resents me that much he should have just left me lying there. He totally spoils my happy mood." Misao related. What she missed is the very worried look on her sister's face when she mentioned her being sick.

"You fell sick?" Misao just shrugged nonchalantly. She was really very sick in the past few months but it was never a serious thing. She smiled up her sister assuring her that everything is fine with her. "I felt lightheaded and fell sick on the hallway but I'm good, the doctor said so. Nothing to worry about. See!" Misao Jumped from the bed and turned around.

Kaoru sighed. Lately something is up with their parent that concerns Misao. It really feels awkward that suddenly, the bouncing and cheerful Misao is getting sick all the time. Although their parents and the doctors assure her that nothing is wrong, she cannot help but worry. She really feels that something is up.

"Fine, let's just get ready for tonight" As she uttered those words, Misao suddenly went from annoyed to giddy going to her own closet and scattering more dress on the bed. She laughingly tries and twirls in front of the wall mirror. "I hope with this dress Kenshin will finally confess his feeling for me and we will live happily ever after and away from his annoying brother!"

Kaoru suddenly looked up. She always knew her sister's infatuation with Kenshin. She always passes it as a longing for an older brother since it was always Kenshin who save her from Aoshi's teases. But she can't help but wonder if Misao will get hurt if she knows her relationship with Kenshin.

The very reason for her to agree to hide their relationship is for Misao. She loved her sister very much. She know Misao will outgrow her childish idolism toward Kenshin. But now she can't help but think twice. What if Misao really does love Kenshin from the bottom of her heart? If so, how can she have a heart to reveal their relationship?

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

The party was a blast. For Misao, this party is very meaningful, not only is Kenshin finally home but her parents said that there's a big surprise for her this night. She's very excited about everything. She found a perfect dresses and the soft make-up Kamatari did had accentuated her natural beauty. Kamatari did a light make up that almost look natural, she successfully brought out her youthfulness. Her dress runs just about her knees, halter top and red in color, simple yet elegant. She also successfully avoided that dreaded man whose name she dare not utter. Tonight is her night and nobody will ruin it.

Across the room stand a shy girl just beside the door leading to the balcony. Her head is swinging around trying to look for a particular man. Kaoru herself is very beautiful in her light gray Grecian style dress which only had one sleeve and high waist. The dress flowed out, making her look like a real Greek goddess. She carefully picked her dress so she could look beautiful yet simple. She felt uncomfortable though, she never wore a dress this elegant before. But she knows that tonight is an exception. She knows that tonight is very important not only for her but also for Kenshin. She has to look as presentable as she could be. God knows how difficult it is for a woman if her man is really very beautiful.

Aoshi, for himself, is still feeling somehow gloomy with his encounter with Misao earlier. Right now he found himself entertaining every guest and greeting them. Yet as he rounded the room, he simply couldn't trace where the girl is. He intended to say his apology but how could he if he cannot even see her. It would be impossible for Misao not to go. Misao is always a party girl, the more sociable between the two sisters. He knows she is here somewhere. Aoshi straightened his suit and walked up to every guest, as he did he find himself trying to look as far always as he could just to be able to locate Misao. And then maybe tonight, he could confess to her.

The three of them each have something on their mind to think about and get excited with for this night. Because for them, everything will change after tonight.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Kenshin rubbed the velvet covered box in his hands. He felt nervous but he is confident that every thing will turn out right. He just prayed that everyone will not be that surprise on his announcement.

Kenshin stood up impatiently. How long will they announce his presence? As long as there's no announcement, he was instructed not to go out of this room. But he felt more nervous and excitement as second tick. Staying in this room and getting this much nervous not healthy for him. And just when he felt he could scream, the emcee starts to announce his presence.

On cue, Kenshin confidently steps out of the room and into the ballroom where their gusts awaits for them. He carefully scans the guest until his eyes rest on Kaoru, who is alone as always. He smile went bigger as his eyes rested on hers. This is the moment they've been waiting for.

Himura Hiko, Kenshin's father, proudly steps out of the crow and into the front beside his son. He's very proud of him as Kenshin is very man's dream of a son. He gestured few congratulatory words to his son for having successfully finish law. He then proceeded to get the microphone from the emcee. He smiled to his son. He very well know that Kenshin will understand what he was about to do, what he was about to announce.

Across the room, Misao, Aoshi and Kaoru looked up to the front. Each of them having a big expectation of what is about to happen. Misao is just too excited about Kenshin to notice Aoshi getting closer to her. While Kaoru silently wish for everything to go well.

"Friends, In-front of you is my son, Himura Kenshin, whom I'm very proud of. Kenshin had always made me and my wife very proud. A perfect son everyone could dream of. He was always a good brother to Aoshi and a loving son to my wife. I'm just so glad that he's finally back here with us. Friends, if you permit, I would like to announce a big surprise for my son." Hiko stopped for a while and look at Kenshin. Kenshin gentlemanly let his father finish. His own announcement can't wait a little.

Hiko looked more at Kenshin. He's happy to know Kenshin is a good son. He paused to get more confidence. He looked at the corner where another man, the man's wife and his own wife gives him encouragement. For them, this is the right thing to do. Kenshin will understand, he always do. They know Kenshin always follows them. Hiko look once again in the crowd. He breathed a deep sigh and proceeded with the announcement.

"I'm very glad every one of you is here tonight not only to welcome my son back but also to congratulate him. As all of you know, my son graduate law in very prestigious university in Berkeley. He was their class's top student. He had achieved a lot in the past ten years. But that is not the only reason that we should congratulate him."

Kenshin looks at his father, suddenly feeling nervous. Something doesn't sound right in what he had said. But as his father smiled at him his worries seem to die down a bit. Now he felt very anxious. What is his father is talking about anyway?

"Tonight, everyone, I would like to announce my son's engagement to the daughter of a very good friend of mine. Kamiya Misao."

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Uhh…

Am I an evil?

Hehe…

I don't think this chapter is very good. But please do review it. If you think some things are off, feel free to say so. But please, in a nice way. I do accept criticisms if you say it in a nice way.

Also, currently, yours truly had been confined in the hospital for the past whole month, So I'm very sorry for the long update. I hope this update will prove that I have not forgotten writing.

Will update soon, hopefully. Tatta!

Signing off…

HCK Holy Reimaund


	4. Neglect

Here Comes The Rain (SM)

**EVERLASTING**

By : HCK Holy Reimaund

Author's note : Story is inspired by the melancholic theme of BoA's song of the same title. Rurouni Kenshin is also owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, and Sony Productions. But the story plot is all mine.

Uh, no special note (..") tee-hee-hee…. Now on with the story

**Chapter 4 : Neglect**

Kenshin sighed and enter the mansion's library where he spent most of his time nowadays. It's been a month since he married Misao. A marriage he blindly went through because of his father's wish. Given the reasons, he couldn't just say no to his father nor to Misao after he found out…

He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. This past month had been a stressed. He always had to find reason to give Misao so they wouldn't consummate the marriage. He had been running out of one already. And his wife is already asking him the real reason why he's avoiding her in bed. Of course he would not admit the reason. When this happens he just smiled at her reassuringly enough to convince her

And then there was his brother. The last time he saw Aoshi was in the welcome-back party two months back. He wasn't really away though, he's just completely avoiding him. He could understand why. Ever since, even before Aoshi have known, he already knew that his brother cherished Misao. And just when he already mustered the courage to tell her, his father had intervened and announced their wedding

Since then Aoshi had avoided him. The mansion is big but not big enough for two people not to meet at least twice a day. Therefore he concluded that his brother really makes an effort to avoid him. Just the other day he had been closed enough to talk to Aoshi but his brother showed him just how much he's not ready to talk to him.

_Flashback_

_He had heard someone rummaging through the books in the mansion's library in the west wing. He turned a corner and saw pile of books scattered around. He walked a little closer to finally see his brother cursing while he rearrange the books back to the shelves. He thought this might be his chance to finally talk to him. He cleared his throat to alert Aoshi of his prescience. He succeeded in doing so, he also succeeded in getting a dangerous glare from his brother._

_"I was just going to take some books for my thesis, no need for you to be concerned" Aoshi stated, clearly telling him his help is not needed_

_He had expected it. Of course his brother is upset- no, angry with him. Aoshi had expected him to back down from the arrange marriage their father had setup. But to his brother's shock he had completely agreed to marry Misao, stealing from him the girl he loves. And what about Kaoru?_

_"I know you're mad, but please let me explain-" Kenshin started but was already cut off by another piercing glare from Aoshi_

_"I'm not asking for an explanation. Explanation is just excuses. Excuses are made to hide or to put some reason for the wrong. Explaining only admits the sin. What is done is done, no explanation can prevent the pain I'm feeling now. You of all people betrayed me!" Aoshi said and left the library, leaving the books piled up in the marble floor._

_Kenshin sighed. Seems for the past month sighing is what he does the most. He badly needed to talk to his brother. His intentions is not what he thought it is. He have to find a way soon._

_End of Flashback_

Kenshin shoulder sagged as he think of all his current problems. Maybe his marriage really wasn't a good idea. But he could never and would never abandon Misao. Not at a time like this. But his conscience grind at him. While he succeeded in protecting Misao he also bore pain and hurt to Aoshi and his Kaoru. Thinking of Kaoru, he can't possibly associate the word 'his' with Kaoru anymore. Not after marrying her sister. But he couldn't help it.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Kaoru blindly stare at her bedroom window. It's been a month since Kenshin and Misao got married. Ever since then, she imprisoned herself in her room, refusing to talk to anyone. Not even her parents who could even care so much about her. Their focus is always on with little Misao, forgetting that she's also their daughter. It was painful growing up that way but she couldn't bring herself to hate her parents nor her sister. But this is the end of the rope for her. Kenshin is her only salvation, without him she have nothing left.

She had her faith in Kenshin. She thought he was determined to announce to everyone of their own engagement. She expected him to fight for he, regardless if they will win the battle or not. She don't care if it will end up not to their favor but at least she wanted him to fight for her. She hadn't expected him to agree so easily. She hadn't expected him to just marry her sister and abandon her with no fight. How could he?

She let out an anguished moan. A tear slid down her porcelain cheek. What did she expect. She should be used to it by now. Ever since as a kid, she was left with no care. People around her, even her parents, could care less about her. She should expect Kenshin to be the same. After all she's nothing but a poor butler's daughter. But he did marry his sister, so why isn't she good enough? Is she really that pitiful that he will abandon his promise to her that easily?

She doesn't want to think anymore. Since then, Kenshin also made no effort to talk to her. Not that he's avoiding her, they just always miss each other. She laughed at the thought, now even the faith is assuring the distance between them.

She tried to sit up but her headache from excessive crying prevented any of her movement. Even so she made an effort to head for her mirror and look at herself. Her eyes puffy, swollen and red from crying. Her hair disheveled and her cheeks look stained. She was a horrible sight. Yet she doesn't want to make an effort to make herself up. What for? Kenshin will no longer be there to appreciate her.

"Kenshin… why? How could you just sit there and do nothing…" She thought as she throw herself on her bed and cry some more.

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

He was angry and hurt. So therefore, no one should blame him for telling those words to his brother two days ago. Yet his guilt is eating him alive. Guilt from which had come from he could not pinpoint. Why would he feel guilty, he was the one betrayed. Kenshin know his feelings for Misao. He intended to tell her how he feels the very same fateful night.

How could their parents do this. He had told them that he is in-love with Misao and have a very good intention of bringing her forth as their daughter-in-law some time in the future. She is their daughter-in-law alright. Not by him but by his brother.

His anguished doubled. His own family betrayed him. Yet he couldn't runaway. He hated the feeling. He seemed gutless. As much as he would like to go, this is the only place he could run to. The very same place where his pain harbored

Aoshi focused his thought on his paper. He'll study hard and get away from him someday. And when that someday come, Kenshin will regret ever being his brother. For the betrayal he did. He's not going to be very forgiving

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Misao was walking down the path towards the kitchen where she is sure her mother and some maids would be. It's funny but she couldn't get used to those maid calling her Mistress Himura. It's too good to be true. She is a wife to Kenshin whom she had loved since she was a child.

Speaking of being a wife brought her back to why she was seeking her mother in the first place. As much as she doesn't want to admit, Kenshin had not touched her yet since they day of their wedding. She passed the thought in the first week of their marriage to give her new husband some time to adjust to their married life. He had given her reason, reasons that sound very, well, reasonable yet she couldn't understand. She thought first that her age, being only 18, is what hindering him from consummating her marriage. So she tried seducing him, but ending up looking like a fool.

And that is the reason why she's heading to her mother to get few tips to lure her husband to bed. She blushed at the thought. Flushing she hurried her way to the kitchen. Few maids greeted her on the way. Some of them are jealous, she noted. Who wouldn't be? She was able to get a good catch for a husband.

Kenshin Himura. Young, handsome, rich and intelligent. A debonair. He look good enough to eat. Of course everyone would be jealous

Her self confidence soared up. Her pride at her husband making her glow beautifully. She was proud of her husband, proud to be his wife. She just wished their marriage would be soon completed. She wanted a baby soon anyway. She trudge her way happily into the kitchen…

…then stop when she heard two people somewhat arguing. She peeked in and saw her parent's arguing. She was about to enter the kitchen when she heard her name as the source of their argument.

"You know we only do what we did for Misao's sake. Kaoru will be fine…" Her father's reassuring voice told her mother. Kaoru? What happened to her sister?

"No, she wouldn't be fine, this is killing her!" Her mom spat

"And what do you want? Are you saying that we should let Misao die unhappily?" Her father retorted. Die? What do they mean by this? She's now very confuse as she strained her head to listen more…

_--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(_

Kenshin started working at his father's company. That give him enough reason to Misao not the consummate their marriage. By nightfall when he go home to their room, he was too tired to lift a finger. He was able to convince her for few nights already. He wasn't sure if she would still buy it tonight, after all Misao is a very clever girl.

He entered the mansions lobby and then stopped at his tracks. Just at the foot of the stairs stand the still most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Clad in just a plain white dress, her eyes puffed from crying yet still to him she's a goddess. It took every restraint coming to every fiber of his body not to come to her and crushed her with embrace. To heal her pain.

"Kaoru…" he breathed her name


	5. Truth part 1

**EVERLASTING  
By : HCK Holy Reimaund**

**Author's note :** Story is inspired by the melancholic theme of BoA's song of the same title. Rurouni Kenshin is also owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, and Sony Productions. But the story plot is all mine.

**Chapter 5 : Truth**

Kaoru had been more listless and quiet the past few days. Truthfully, she no longer has any will to go on everyday life. Ever since his wedding, she had become even more withdrawn to the point that it is already disturbing. Right at the very last moment, she expected him to get up and suddenly pronounce that she's the real person he is intended to marry. The very person he truly loves.

'I guess he doesn't really love me'

She knows it's unfair to think that way when she knows that every little time, minutes and seconds, they spent together is shared lovingly. She could never deny the love she felt from him during those times. And that's what makes it more painful. To felt a love so deep and just to lose it like that. Maybe she's also to blame, she never voiced out any of her own feelings from the time the engagement was announce right at the very wedding.

She had dreamt of it. He promised her that. Seeing the promise came into reality, only except that she's not the person beside him on the altar. He gladly gave everything away, killing her by saying 'I do'. That very moment she knew the only little life she had come to an end. She is now nothing but an empty shell trying to painfully live out her days.

Everything has been painful, just to breathe is painful. A constant reminder that she's still alive and must still undergo this eternal torture. The last straw had been 2 nights ago. She just went down to fetch a glass of water when she saw him enter the mansion. He breathed her name the same way he had always done. If she didn't witness the wedding herself she would like to believe in the love she heard from the way he breathed her name. She shook her head and went her way back upstairs to her bedroom.

Kenshin followed her. Breathing her name, pleading at her turn back and look at him. She did turn back and look at him. Letting him see what he had done to her. The silent tears and pained expression. Without a word, Kenshin knew that she's been in a torture. And although only he can save her, she doesn't have a nerve to steal him away from her sister. Not after seeing the happiness that radiated from Misao on her wedding day. She would never let her sister feel the same pain that she's feeling right now. So with just one word…

"Don't…"

Kaoru ended everything. Sealing away her selfishness

--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(

Misao had confronted their parents. But they didn't answer. Not that they refuse to, they just practically avoided the subject. This makes her more curious. She started looking for signs, anything that might lead her to her parent's secrets. And that's what she's doing right now

Few days ago, she heard her parent say something about 'dying'. Their sentences were so vague that she couldn't come up with anything logical about what they are saying. She tried asking her parents but the result is zero. So she did some research of her own. She tried finding anything that would be related to the word 'dying'. She asked their maids, tried to find out if her parents or sister is sick. Until she found a calling card of someone named Dr. Gensai. She called his office and was even surprise when she learned that he knows about her and immediately set an appointment. This is why she is here.

Today she is in his clinic. Waiting anxiously for the doctor to meet her. She's 30 minutes earlier. Her curiosity is just too much to bear. The secretary led her to the waiting room with other patients. She tried busying herself by reading some magazine. She went through it but nothing registered in her mind. After 5 magazines, she finally gives up. She sat there quietly and stared at the door.

Finally after what seemed to be hours, the doctor went out and motioned for her to enter the room. She quickly stood and followed the doctor to his office. He led her to where she can sit. She quickly sat and waited for the doctor. The doctor, though, is looking for a file in his cabinet. After minutes of searching, he was able to find one with her last name written on it.

The doctor turned to look at her and breathed a sigh. He opened the file and read through some things written on it. The doctor sighs every page that is being turned. This got her even more worried. Just what is really going on? Finally the doctor chose to speak up.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to come here. I was told you don't want to go on the process yet"

Process? What process? And why is the doctor waiting for her?

"The sooner we administer the cure, the better chance of survival even for you who inherited this at birth." The doctor continued. Misao's mind is reeling. What does he mean by cure and survival?

"I'm sorry doctor Dr. Gensai but, I don't exactly have any clue what's going on here" The doctor eyed her and was shocked to find out that she is saying the truth. The doctor straightened up from his seat and seems to be thinking of what he needs to say next, but before the doctor could speak up

"Could you please tell me the truth Dr. Gensai?"

The doctor looked at her for few minutes before sighing again. The doctor stood up and handed her the file. The she found the very first file dated a month and a half ago, a week before Kenshin's party when she fainted and woke up after Aoshi helped her.

"Mrs. Himura, you have Leukemia. And you only have 2 years or less to live"

--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(

He's bitter in everything that is happening. His parent seems to forget that he is already grown up and keeps and giving him shallow gifts to pacify him with what happen. Damn them, after years of being a good son, trying to catch up to his brother to make his parents proud. The only thing he ever wanted in his life and his parent has a hand on making sure he will never ever get it.

Aoshi spent his days studying and studying even more. He buries himself with pile after pile of paperwork just to forget. He loathed everything that happened in the past month and a half. Most of all, he hated his brother, the last person he expected to betray him. He will make sure to beat him in his own game. If he had to be more intelligent, then he will.

While working on his paper, he forgot a book he need for reference. He trudged his way to his parent's office where he remembers leaving it. Looking in the half opened door, he saw his father and brother talking and was supposed to go back to the library when something caught his ears

"I'm sorry son, I know this hurts you and Aoshi too. But I owed Kamiya a lot of favors. This is their wish, for their youngest to felt happiness before her time comes"

"I know father, it's just that I can't help but feel like I betrayed Aoshi…"

Aoshi's full attention is now on the conversation his father and brother is having. And as he listens more, he had never been anguished in his entire life.

--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(

Kenshin sighed as he finished talking to his father. He had been bothered by the look Kaoru gave him and the spat he had with his brother earlier this week. With all the work plus the fact that he is avoiding sharing the bed with Misao is finally taking a toll on his health. Talking to his father help in the least to lessen his burden. He exited to the right in the direction of his room when he felt a hand suddenly pulled him in the corner by his collar. It was Aoshi

"Why did you hide it?"

He though of feigning innocence but the look from his brother told him that Aoshi heard every bit from his conversation with their father. He sighed and continued to stare at his brotherly pitifully to which Aoshi became more angered. He didn't try to avoid Aoshi's fist.

He stumbled on the ground and spat blood out as Aoshi hit him square in the Jaw. He couldn't bring himself to look at his brother nor do anything to defend himself from Aoshi's attacks. He simply took every thing Aoshi did.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why? At least in a way I would understand. If you'll be the reason why her last days will be happy, I would give way. The least you could do is tell me so I can be there and watch her and take care of her before she dies!" Aoshi cried. It's the first time he let his frustrations out

Kenshin looked at his brother, tried to touch him but he turned away. Kenshin slowly stood up and face his brother, he has to tell them sooner or later anyway. With one last sigh, he let the truth be told.

"Misao didn't even know. She was born sickly but because she's been well the last few years, they thought that she overcome it. She inherited leukemia from her grandmother from her father's side. The past few years she had been well because I promised I will marry her when she grows up. I can't deny her the happiness knowing she'll die in few years time. So I sacrifices my own and yours and followed her parent's wishes."

Their heard a gasp from the left. And what they saw made Kenshin's eye soften with worry. There stood Kaoru hearing everything he just said.

--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(

Misao barged in her parent's room with tear stricken eyes. She had been a mess since leaving Dr. Gensai's office. She felt betrayed. Everything hurt more after she found out that her parents hid everything from her. And she's even more of a fool seeing the signs but not actually realizing it.

She throw the manila enveloped full of files in front of her shock parents. The shock become more horror-stricken seeing their daughters tear stained face. Looking at the clinic logo and back to their daughters face, they knew they have some explaining to do

"What's to meaning of this? Why didn't you tell me I'm dying?" Misao asked her parents, demanding and explanation of their deception until something struck her mind. With a quivering lips, she asks…

"Does Kenshin knows about this?"

--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(--;-(

I know I know… 1 year is a long time. No excuses. But I will make sure the next update is going to be sooner and longer. Thanks for those who will read.

Signing off  
-Holy Reimaund HCK-


	6. Truth part 2

**EVERLASTING**

By : HCK Holy Reimaund

Author's note : Story is inspired by the melancholic theme of BoA's song of the same title. Rurouni Kenshin is also owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, and Sony Productions. But the story plot is all mine.

Standard disclaimer… Uh,,, no special note (._.") tee-hee-hee…. Now on with the story

**Chapter 6 : Truth**

Enraged, Aoshi growled down looking at his brother with pure contempt, ignoring Kaoru's gasp. His eyes blazing fire in anger as he stared at his brother. And before Kenshin knew it, Aoshi's fist connected with his left cheek. Stumbling backwards, Kenshin barely have a second to prevent a second blow from his brother. Right at that very moment, Aoshi is too angry and disgusted with Kenshin to even remember that they are blood related. What he heard just few minutes ago had prompt him to become violent like this. This is how Hiko found them.

Hiko watched shocked as he saw Aoshi attacked Kenshin with a series of punches. While Kenshin tried to defend himself, never did he try to blow an attack against Aoshi. Momentarily rooted to where he is, Hiko only woke up from his shock when the struggles in front of him manage to knock huge porcelain Jar. He bellowed for the two stop right away before many more damages occur. To his surprise, Aoshi did stop...

…But only to glare at him…

His younger son stared at him with so much hatred that he was taken aback. He literally took a step backward before he regained his composure. He met his son's glare head on, challenging him to say what's on his mind knowing full well that he wouldn't dare. Yet once again to his surprise Aoshi did step forward to glare at him some more. He saw his son's jaw tightened as he grit his teeth in anger. Then he spoke with his voice low and full of venom

"Why?"

He smirked. His son has the audacity to look at him like that. But he can't even finish a decent sentence, or in this case a question. He met his son's glare head on, meeting it with his own mocking grin. This only fueled his son's anger

"Why What? I don't know what you're trying to ask Aoshi. Honestly, you've become quite unlike yourself lately?"

It's is obvious that he's ticked off, Aoshi never dared land an attack on his father. Even if he tried to, it will be futile. The man is as strong as his enigmatic presence even through his age. Neither he nor Kenshin, at the prime of their youth, can't overcome the aging but strong man that is their father.

"Why did you do this? She's dying. You didn't tell me anything even though you knew my plan of wooing her. You even something as low as marrying her to Kenshin. He doesn't even love her! You're deceiving her in her last few days! Aren't you even feeling guilt?" Aoshi bellowed, his voice booming in the hallway where they in. Melting down a little, Hiko looked at his son with compassion for a fracture of a second before his gaze returned back to it's commanding one.

"Why? If you knew, do you have the power to make her last days happy? You, too, know how much she adores Kenshin. Do you really think she would choose you? Like what you're brother said, only he can ensure her last days of happiness. What can you do for her anyway? If you really care about you wouldn't act this way!"

Aoshi anger seems to cool down a bit with what his father had said. Truth to be known, he knows it. Misao would never choose him over his brother. Ever since they were little, her affection always belonged to his father while his to her. It's just so hard to accept that his father is capable of a deception like this. It's very hard to accept that his father will brought forth his own misery.

Kaoru stood there, unnoticed by the three man. As she witness what is happening, she only realize one thing. Her sister is dying. She realized all those time when her parents is so worried they already look terrified. The times Misao had fainted, looked pale and even nose bled. The very reason why her parents practically ignored her and focus they're attention on her little sister. All because she is terminally ill.

For once in her life, Kaoru felt hatred for her parents. They let her go through all the bitterness in this world because her sister is dying. Not that she blame Misao for this, it hurts to know that her parents didn't think she would understand. She would definitely understand why they will give Misao more attention but she would at least expect them to tell her and make her understand. Because of what's happened, they practically devote themselves to Misao and had totally forgot she's also their daughter.

Nevertheless, he heart softened in pain and worry. For even though Misao became the source of all her bitterness, Misao had always been a loving, affectionate and caring sister to her. That alone had kept her sanity, combined with Kenshin's love for her. With these two she felt loved, an affection she had been craving for all her life. The thought of her dying makes her feel that the last stray of hope going gone. After she lost Kenshin's love, Misao's cheerfulness kept her sane. But with the knowledge of her dying, she felt herself falling apart.

Kenshin saw her expression and knew instantly that world is crumbling apart. He knew that her heart, the little pieces that had been broken already is being broken even more. He immediately scooted himself up and selfish run to her, the first time since his wedding. He tried to hold her, hug her to him but as soon as Kaoru look up at him she swatted his arms and step back. Tears started to stream down along her pale cheeks. She broke down on the spot where she's standing just few seconds ago.

* * *

Misao locked herself in her room, her and Kenshin's room. She ignored her parent's cry for her as they bang on the heavy mahogany door that will usher them inside the room. She barred the door lock ensuring her that they will stay out of reach from her. Inside, she saw everything that reminds her of her marriage to Kenshin. Some few gifts, their engagement pictures, her things, his things and their wedding picture. That ultimately made her broke down. Knowing full well Kenshin's intention of marrying her is not because he loves her but because he was obligated by their parents to marry her and take care of her while she dies from leukemia.

Dropping down on the floor, she started crying. Countless drops of tears fall from her eye and into the lush carpet below her. She felt stupid having fallen prey in all of this. To think her parents are the mastermind of all this. This is all nothing but a show, a lie that is supposed to make her laugh for fake happiness until she dies. She never knew Kenshin would agree to something like this. And most of all, she can't believe Kenshin never truly love her. Her devotions to him since she's a child, all unrequited it seems.

Pain is starting to push the air out of her lungs. She can't breath, all she can think is about their deception. She felt her heart breaking more and more as seconds go by. Hearing her parents cry for her to let them in only fueled her misery more. So all this time Kenshin never really loved her. That thought is the last straw

She started to scream, her vision become blurry with tears. She's not used to this, she never felt heartbroken before. All her life she is nurtured with all of her parent's attention. She also held Kenshin's promise to her, making her all the more happy in her life. She felt all fulfilled, not knowing that everything was actually a lie. Some could say her parents did that because they love her but she won't listen to that reasoning as of the moment. The realization of Kenshin's love being fake is to overwhelming that she really felt dying. She screamed even more.

Hearing her screams, her parent become even more violent. She can hear her mom crying as well while her father is already trying to crashed the door. Standing up, she started flailing her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs to relieve her misery. She destroyed everything inside the room. She went to their side table and throw their wedding pictures out in the window, breaking the window's glass in the process. She went to the vanity table and pushed everything away. She got a hold of the lamp and flung in on the mirror. Her adrenaline is getting high and in her despair she tried to destroy everything she got a hold of. She wants everything to be as broken as she is.

Her parents just outside the door is now panicking. They need to get inside and stop Misao. Not because they worry about the cost of the damages she make inside the room but because if she happens to hurt herself and bleeds it could definitely be lethal. They need to get inside before Misao kills herself. And by the sound of what's coming out from the room, she's definitely trying to get herself killed. Misao's mom hurriedly run for help.

* * *

Kaoru's mind is still trying to process everything as she lay sitting on the ground. She could feel Kenshin's worried eyes on her but she never did anything to respond to it, nor did Kenshin try to say something to her. Her mind is still whirling when she heard her mom wailing for help. Her mom run to them and like her dropped down on the ground crying like crazy. Kaoru is wide-eyed. She never saw her mom broke down like this.

As three shocked eyes turned towards the wailing woman, Hiko quickly regained his composure and tried to make the woman stand up, steadying her on her feet. Kaoru's mother, for full 3 minutes, did nothing but cry. She tried to give them the details but her hiccups is always on the way from making them hear her properly. Until she finally swallowed and spoke clearly

"Misao, she found out. Now she's inside Kenshin and Her's room. She locked herself in and screams. We heard crashing noises. If she bleeds… Hiko-sama, help us please… oh god please!"

Not wasting any time, Aoshi moved as quickly as he can, running in the same direction where the woman had come from. He was followed closely by Hiko and her mom. Kenshin looked at her, now they where left alone for the first time.

She looked into Kenshin's eyes. The violet orbs so gentle it makes her want to lose herself and selfishly run into his arms. She knows she will be welcomed. If there is any consolation at what is happening right now is the knowledge that Kenshin truly did love her. But that would be selfish of her to even think of that. At the current moment, her sister is locked in that room, suffering the same heartbreak that ate her own life in the past month. She can't be selfish, never grew up to be one. So once again, she let go

"We can't… Misao's…"

And she never finished her sentence. Running off to the same direction to where it would lead her to his sister, Kaoru pushed back her tears. For now, Misao needs them. And so for now, she will stay strong.

Kenshin watch as she run away from him yet again. Her anguish broke his heart. Her voice that seems stripped of life broke him even more. The knowledge of what he cause the sister eat him alive with guilt. Two women is current nursing a broken heart just because of a decision and promises he can and cannot fulfill. Knowing he will be needed to appease Misao, he hurriedly followed where the for people went to.

* * *

Aoshi run to the room where he knew Misao is. Upon arriving and hearing Misao's anguished cries, he too panicked right away. In a single second he is beside her father pleading for her to open the door. He tried crying on top of his lungs, crashing all of his weight to open up the door but it didn't even bulge. He's becoming desperate. Hiko after him is looking around, searching for anything that would help them open the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TRAITORS!!"

A loud crash came just right on the where the door is. An indication that Misao threw something on the other end of the door and is probably lying broken on the other side. Her father soon followed breaking down on the floor. Aoshi, still in his coherent state of mind, tried pleading at Misao again

"Misao please let us in, it is not healthy for you to be this way." He calmly pleaded. He, as well, felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Everything is whirling, happened in just the last thirty minutes. And still, everything gets more and more complicated.

Truthfully, he had been in-love with Misao since he was fifteen. A feeling he kept hidden up until now. He tried to tell her of his feelings. Of course being her childhood tormentor, he never expected her to swoon right away. He planned courtship, to try to disarm and win her with his charm. He promised himself he'll do anything he can to make her realize his love for her. Sadly even before he had the chance to do so, she was quickly married of. To make matters worse, it is his brother who whisk her away from him.

He had been shocked to see a blur of red passed by him, only to realize that his brother is opening the door to the room Misao is currently wrecking havoc in with a spare key of his own. The moment the door pushed open, six people quickly came rushing in to find a hysterical Misao. The room is all wrecked. Drapes had been strewn, bed covers is disarray, lots of shards glasses.

Luckily, Misao is still unharmed. Kenshin moved forward and quickly trying to appease down his... wife. Misao, upon seeing Kenshin, clung to him as tightly as she can. She cried even more harder in his arms but she madness seemed to die down a bit. Kenshin held the delicate girl in his arms and shushed her. Trying to tell her everything's ok, even if it's not.

"Kenshin! Oh Kenshin, please… please…" Misao pleaded, blindly clinging to him. She's dying yes, and he is the only lifeline she knows

"I'm here, Misao, I'm here."

Although hearing it seemed to assure her, it only made her panicked more. He's here now but she's not sure if he will still be there in the next few minutes or so. She's very afraid, she's dying and she needed him

"Please Kenshin don't leave me… I know you don't love me, but please… Don't leave me now…"

"No I won't. I'll stay here. I'll never leave you Misao. So please calm down"

"I love you Kenshin, I love you so much"

"I Know… and I…" Kenshin look up to see Kaoru was there, listening intently on their exchange. She as well looks as vulnerable as the petite sick girl in his arms. But he knows he must do this. And he knows that she now understands. So even if he knew that it will broke both of them.

"…also love you Misao…"

He spoke the words both of them would dread to hear.

* * *

She understood.

She knew he would say it. And it causes her pain but she understands full well. Seeing how her sister clung to him. She was right after all. She doesn't have it in her to be selfish and let Misao feel the same torture she had been in. This is the final straw. She knew what she had to do. She will not let Misao suffer anymore than her sickness already gave her.

Although it would kill her, she turned around. Hearing Kenshin's words of love not directed at her only fuel the pain she is harboring in her heart. But she knows he needs to do this. As she leaves the room, only one thing is running in her mind, trying to put some justice in her broken heart

'...I knew I can never be selfish..."

* * *

There... newest chapter...

How was it?

And yeah, sorry for the long wait again... I've been busy with work. Yup, I know this is always been my excuse. But you know, it was worth it

I GOT PROMOTED!!! WAHHOOOOO!!!

...ehem...

see you next chapter

Signing Off

Holy Reimaund -HCK-


	7. Blood

**EVERLASTING**

By : HCK Holy Reimaund

Author's note : Story is inspired by the melancholic theme of BoA's song of the same title. Rurouni Kenshin is also owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, and Sony Productions. But the story plot is all mine.

**Chapter 7 : Blood**

Kaoru looked on at the other side of the mirrored window. She sees everything. Taking every details of what's happening. Her parents had been more stressed nowadays. Aoshi had become even more angrier to their parents and his brother. And Kenshin? He had been nothing but an epitome of a perfect husband. It hurts her that the wife is not her.

Why is she in the hospital anyway? It is because for her to be her sister's keeper. They tested everyone on their family, immediate and extension, to see if anyone will have the same match of tissue genetic types for bone marrow transplant needed to extend Misao's life a little longer. Extending a life of terminally person… who're they fooling? That would only make Misao more miserable!

She doesn't want to be cruel, but, what's the use? Their parents had already been cruel enough not just to her but also to Misao. Hiding a serious health condition to the patient herself for so long is just the most terrible thing to do to a person. Had Misao known about her condition before things became complicated then she would have been able to do things she would like to do. Never mind the fact that she has to sacrifice her own happiness as she understands everything now. Misao would have done things she likes to her heart's content if she had known of her disease. She would use her time left to do everything she can before she gets confined to a hospital bed. Their parents should have told her to do so. Then Misao wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't be miserable than she already had. She will be dying but at least she would be happy if she had used all of her time.

Time…

That's what their parents had stolen from Misao. Her precious time is wasted. Misao is always the type of person to use her time leisurely, thinking she always have all the time in the world… like how she took so much time carefully trying to select the best dress to wear when she found out that Kenshin is coming back home. Come to think of it, she always loved her sister as much as how their parents are spoiling her. They had always been close. Their relationship as sisters only started to drift apart after Misao and Kenshin's engagement had been announced. And it is her fault too.

Misao, after all, is not aware of her real relationship with Kenshin. After the announcement of their engagement, Misao had been gushing all day about some whirlwind romance she's currently living on. Like always, Misao's sharing her newfound happiness with her sister. But as broken hearted as she is, she can't stand being in the same room with Misao which just saddens and confuses her. For the life of Misao, she just couldn't understand why her always quiet but ever-loving sister suddenly grew cold towards her. Yet with the happiness she sees in Misao, she couldn't bring herself to burst her bubble. That the woman the man she's going to marry really loves is not her but her sister. That the promise of ten years ago is nothing but a silly promise used to make her stop crying. That there was never any truth to the promise that kept Misao's spirit uplifted for a whole decade. No, as much heart broken as she is, she cannot be that cruel to anyone…

…Most especially, not to her own sister…

She heard footsteps on her back and turned to see her mother. She can't help but feel extreme contempt towards this woman who happens to be her own mother. She and their father ruined both her and Misao's life. But she also knows that their foolishness is done out of love… a wrong way of showing love… which makes her keep her anger at bay.

"…They found a donor, Kaoru, that's you. Your blood's components matches that of Misao's perfectly. With your bone marrow, it will ensure another year or so of her life… Thank goodness, she would live more. It is for her own good, right?"

That did it. She's normally calm and quiet but everything is going so wrong since the day of engagement. She can't keep up with their parent's foolishness anymore. She can't keep sacrificing herself anymore. She's older of the two but she had always lived in Misao's shadows. She needs to speak up, for her own sanity and for Misao too.

"…Oh, Mother… Don't you get it? Of course I will do the transplant if that would make Misao stay with us longer… But it's you who put her there! Whatever you did while you're pregnant with her is now making her suffer! You not telling this to Misao took out all of the time she could've used to live her life to the fullest! Is it really for her own good or yours? If she lives longer, and suffer longer, would she really be happy? Did you ever really think how it would kill Misao's spirit to lose her time to do things before she gets confined to this bed? Why would you keep something so big from her?" She spat with such disgust in her voice. Asking this wouldn't even make any difference. She looks down at her mother and tears starts to form on both of their eyes. Her mother shaking her head violently, taking in everything she says as guilt starts to eat her alive.

"…We did that for your sister's own good. If she had known how sick she is, she would never live a normal life—"

"Normal?" Kaoru cuts her mother off. No explanation from her mother would matter now. If guilt would eat her alive, then so be it. Her mother needs to realize their mistake. She grabs her mother's forearm and force her to look on the mirrored window where Misao lies on a single bed with all the respirators and tubes containing fluid is stuck in her veins. Misao doesn't look normal, she looks like she's dying really fast.

"…Look inside and tell me where in that picture is normal… Tell me! Make me understand why you have to keep this away from her for so long. You're wrong Mother. Misao is not that shallow. Had she known about this then she would live happier day by day. Livelier day by day. Because she understands that this is the only time she could live and she will live each day being happy as much as she can because it just might be her last day. What you and father did is so selfish. You're so afraid of losing your precious Misao that you selfishly keep her time for yourself! That's the lowest any parent could do—"

SLAP

Kaoru tenderly cradles her swollen check with her hand. Tears flowing steadily as deeper resentment swirls in those blue orbs that is her eyes. She looks at her mother whose own eyes is clouted with guilt, sadness and suffering. Her mother is breathing heavily as she drops her right hand that earlier connected with her cheek. Her eyes follow the hand which is slowly being put down to her mother's side. Then she found her voice again. Looking down at her feet, she spoke in a voice too calm that it made her mother panic even more.

"…You and father had always been selfish… Not just by keeping this cruel reality to Misao, but also for not caring about me. Tell me Mother, while you think of your precious younger daughter, did you ever try to think about me too? It's always Misao who gets your affections. She always has gifts during Christmas and Birthdays. At night, she always gets hugs and kisses before going to sleep. During new school year, she always gets new uniform and school supplies. Every month of March at school's recognition day and during her class's PTA, you would always be there for her. She always gets everything first hand… yet I get nothing but rejection…"

She looks up. Her eyes deadly with anger she can barely contain. The hurt, pain and anger for rejection and neglect she suffered in all 21 years of her life, now coming out to say her piece to her mother.

"…I'm not jealous of her, I'm angry with you for not being fare. But it's okay cause I learned to accept the fact that you will not see me as your daughter no matter what I do. That's why I also dedicate myself to being Misao's sister… This is why I don't understand what you did… I thought you loved her very much… Yet you were always had been selfish… Trying to save your own self from pain thinking Misao will not fight for her own life had she known she's sick… That's not and never love! You never loved both of us. You just care for yourselves. You shouldn't have been parents!"

Kaoru spat and walks away before she could do anything physical towards her mother. With shaking hands, she wipe away her tears as she practically runs to get as far away from her mother as she can. She ignored her mother's cries of asking her to go back. No she's not selfish. She will do the transplant. She just needs to reign back her emotions again. She can't give her bone marrow to Misao while feeling this way.

* * *

Kenshin enters Misao's room wearing a scrub suit, gloves, mask and hair cover that the hospital orders to visitors of patients like Misao. Luckily Misao is awake when he visits. He saw the way she perks up upon seeing her. At 18 years of age, she's still nothing but a child. Which is why it is heartbreaking to see her like this. Misao had always been so full of life. She's always smiling and greeting everyone. Warmth, Happiness and Life is always so apparent in her eyes. To see her as sick as this is just so unearthly wrong. He moves the plastic curtain away to get to her beside and ruffles her hair as soon as he's beside her.

"How have you been today?" Kenshin asks a goofy as he can. He have to do this, Misao can't be depressed about this. When Misao hold on to him, hugs his arm and puts her head on his shoulder, he obliged. After all, she is his wife.

"Anata, when can I come back home? I really want to come back home. See, I want to at have a child really soon. I will not be able to do that if I stay here. Besides, hospital food is the worst. If that is the food, then I'd rather not eat…"

He chuckles. Misao, like kids, always says the darndest things. He ruffles her head again before giving her forehead a tender peck. He then looks at Misao. Misao is really nothing but a child that is already content of having everyone she loves to be near her. To think that this young woman would have to die painfully bring waves of heavy emotions on his heart.

"Before worrying about that, you should get healthy first. They finally found you a donor, Kaoru will be. She agreed to donate bone marrow to you so you can get out of her soon. Then we can talk about that child you want. Okay?" Kenshin pressed on, wanting to both cheer up and encourage Misao to keep fighting off her disease. Although it is a futile fight, he doesn't want Misao to go and give up her life easily. He looks at his little wife and notice a far off look in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Kenshin asked worriedly. He tried to feel her forehead if somehow she's sick when she suddenly looks at her with seriousness in her eyes. Misao then shifted so that they would be face to face. Dear Lord, this is making him nervous.

"Ano ne, this may sound stupid but I think Kaoru is angry with me for some reason. Do you think she's really willing to donate for me?"

Sometimes Misao just pull off a cuteness-overload moment like this. Ignore the question and ignore the setting. Just look at her and she's just so cute. Which brings him back to square one : How does God stomach the fact that a child like this to die so early in her life?

"Silly! Of course she's willing. She already gone through the physicals and even spoke to the doctor on what she needs to do before going to the procedures. She's not angry with you, I think she's just stressed out nowadays…" And with that thought, his voice faded out. Of course Kaoru is stressed. Not only that, but she's also in extreme pain from betrayal he did. He can't help it though, he just wants to help encourage Misao to live on. But God, there was never a day that he doesn't wish for her presence in his life. There was never a night that he never dreamed of holding her and waking up with his longing even worse than the night before.

* * *

He couldn't help himself any longer and just suddenly hugs her tight, praying thanks to god that she never run away and never tried to escape from his embrace. He finally have his oasis from all of the stressful things that had happened.

Kaoru's mind clouted both by hurt and wanting to hug him back. She saw it clearly, hear it without a doubt. Kenshin favors her sister over her. She can't be too selfish and claim him now when her sister needs him the most. But she can't deny herself any longer. She wants her man back to her. She wants him back on her side. Until when can she hold on her sanity with him being on another woman's embrace is something she doesn't know, but knows it won't be too long until she snaps.

The thing is, it's not just any woman. It is her sister, who is gravely and terminally ill at the moment. Whose source of motivation to live is also her own source of sanity. She will enjoy his embrace for now, she will worry about it later.

* * *

"How can you live as despicable as this day by day?"

Kenshin looks up and see his brother. He put a hand on his temple gentle massages it. This petty arguments Aoshi had been triggering is making his lose patience already. Really, for the past couple of weeks, he is nothing but annoying. He, too, loses his temper and diplomatic self if provoked like this on daily basis.

"How can you be so annoyingly angry day in and day out, only caring about yourself and not caring about other's sacrifice?" Kenshin shot back

Aoshi punched him. Losing his temper, he finally fights back. It's very painful to sight to see that brother who once held so much respect fight as bloody as this. Everytime Aoshi throws a punch, the normally calm Kenshin now punches back. This only makes Aoshi even more hurt and angrier. Truthfully, Aoshi is blinded by his own suffering. Kenshin understands but one can only comprehend as much. Kenshin tackled Aoshi over and made him sunk on the floor. His brother may be bigger and taller than him but his strength will still win him over Aoshi.

"Can't you get it in your head? There's nothing else we can do but to give her what makes her happy. Can you make her happy? She doesn't want you? Why are you so selfish and just think about your own pain? Do you think I'm not suffering too? Do you think this is like heaven on earth for me? How crazy do you think I am that I would enjoy this?" Kenshin spat on his brother who tried to tackle him over. In a few minutes, Aoshi was able to successfully free himself from Kenshin. Then he throws a punch again, repeating the same cycle until Kenshin was able to pin him down again.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you—" Kenshin started but was suddenly cut off by Aoshi.

"You don't love her! That's what's bothering me! I don't care if she doesn't love me back. I understand that she loves you! But I'm only willing to give her up to you if you love her back! You don't love her and it's making me angry! You say you're doing this to make her happy… B*** S***! That's not making her happy, that's taking her for a ride! If you want to make her happy, then really fall in-love with her! Otherwise, give me a chance to do it for her because I love her for real!"

Kenshin loosened his grip and let Aoshi go. It is only now that he sees what he is doing wrong…

* * *

Misao woke up in the middle of the night. Damn! Everything really feels so painful and difficult nowadays. She understands now wholeheartedly that she's extremely sick. But with the bone marrow on the way, she was told of a big chance of getting healthy like before. She can't wait to be healthy again so she can start the family she longed to have with Kenshin.

She tried to get up, she's really thirsty and could use the toilet. It's summer and the humidity is seeping through even though her room is in A/C and, well, guarded with all this anti-bacterial thingy-majiggy around.

She took a glass full of water that was just beside her bed and drink it all up in just one gulp. She proceeded to walk towards the toilet. Each step is took with so much care. After all, she just have too many IV fluids with tubes connected in her veins and she doesn't really want to tug at it. After 5 minutes, she was finally able to reach her destination, the toilet that was just 5 feet away from her bed.

She opened the door, turn on the light, caught a glimpse of the mirror and her world crashes down. She grabs the mirror on each side then shakes her head. She plashes water on the mirror and tried to wipe everything out of it. But the image stays

Her hair, or what is usually her hair that's always been on her head, is almost gone…

CRASH!

She thrashed the mirror on the floor and sunk down, no longer caring if the dextrose pins tugs and tore at her veins. She just cried and cried through the night…

* * *

Yep, that took 2 years… I mentioned last time that I was promoted at work. I render 6 hours of over time every day. Thus, it means I spend 15 hours a day at work which only leave me 5 hours of sleep a day since 4 hours is needed for me to commute to and fro home and work… and my rest days are either spent rendering 6th day over time or hibernating at home that I never really got time to work on this.

…But now I resigned from that job, I got time again. Thanks for waiting!

Signing off

-Holy Reimaund HCK-


End file.
